1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging member used in contact with a photosensitive member in an electrophotographic apparatus, a process cartridge and an electrophotographic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a charging member working as an electrophotographic member used for contact charging, one having an elastic layer of rubber, a thermoplastic elastomer or the like coated on a support is generally used for securing uniform nip with a photosensitive member and suppressing damage of the photosensitive member. Since the rubber or the thermoplastic elastomer has high viscosity, however, if the elastic layer is used as a surface layer, a toner or an external additive may be adhered onto the surface of the charging member and may harmfully affect the quality of images to be formed. For overcoming this problem, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H09-160355 discloses a charging member including an elastic layer having a surface irradiated with UV or electron rays.